


Pushed

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m grabbing tropes from the <a href="http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/92844722125/challenge-15-trope-bingo-how-does-one-play">LWS Trope Bingo cards</a> and writing ficlets for my Armada. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



> I’m grabbing tropes from the [LWS Trope Bingo cards](http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/92844722125/challenge-15-trope-bingo-how-does-one-play) and writing ficlets for my Armada. ♥

herlock strolls through the gallery, ignoring offers of wine, canapés.

His eyes focus on the paintings, the controlled brush strokes, the expected colors, as he walks by canvas after canvas at a measured pace. He reaches the end, he thinks, nothing left to see, but then a smaller painting at the back of the room draws him in. More abstract in nature, the background is a chaotic mesh of sandy browns, with bright red bursts in the foreground.

“You a collector?”

He turns to see a man who can only be the artist himself—neatly dressed, buttons done up, hair brushed and parted—and eyes full of fire.

Sherlock considers his answer. “A consultant.”

The man scoffs. “An art consultant?”

Ignoring the disbelief in the man’s voice, Sherlock looks back at the painting. “This painting is different. Why? What were you thinking about when you painted it?”

He turns again to see the man’s gaze harden. “I don’t want to talk about that one.”

“This is the only one worth talking about.” The man glares at him in a way that to anyone else would be a warning to change the subject, but Sherlock continues. “Only this one hints at what you’re capable of, John Watson. Only this one suggests how great you could become, if you pushed yourself—if you let yourself be pushed.”

Though Sherlock has leaned in close, invading John’s space, John stands as still as stone, jaw set, eyes narrowed.

“And that’s you, is it? The one who’ll ‘push’ me?” John smiles, but Sherlock recognizes it for the falsehood it is and just gives an answering nod.

Glancing around and eying his agent at the other end of the room, John demands, “Who asked you, anyway?”

“No one. I choose my clients.”

John pushes his lips together. Looks Sherlock up and down and nods. “Oh, right. Let me guess. You only take the hopeless cases.” He lifts his chin, and Sherlock can see the dare in his eyes.

“No.” Sherlock pins John with his gaze, stretching out the moment. When he speaks, his voice is low and deep.

“I only take the interesting ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
